Since U Been Gone I Moved On
by xXKura-SamaXx
Summary: One Shot, Song Fic: Sakura needed to do this last thing to move on, to show him. In honor of Gai’s Birthday! Yay!


One Shot Song Fic

'**Since U Been Gone I Moved On'**

_Summery_: One Shot, Song Fic: Sakura needed to do this last thing to move on, to show him. In honor of Gai's Birthday! Yay!

_I hope you enjoy this story!_

**Note: **_**This is in honor of Gai's Birthday!**_

'_I Shall Move On' _**Singing**

Since U Been Gone I Moved On

The second Sakura walked up on the stage she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, that was how she always felt when she was in front of an audience, singing.

Of course, she never would have done this herself; it was just her friends constant pushes to show everyone her voice.

But that wasn't her goal at the moment…

She whispered the name of her song to the man, and walked back into the middle of the floor, grabbing the microphone as the music started.

She scanned the audience, and her eyes met Sasuke's, and she smirked lightly.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

He had abandoned her, broke her heart, and then just expected her to crawl into her arms, he was so wrong.

And she took a deep breath, breaking his gaze, moving it toward her boyfriends, and she saw a look of worry pass his eyes.

She was about to cry, she knew it, her eyes were probably all glassy, but she knew no tears had fallen yet.

She then started to sing, using all the emotions she had bottled up all those years… all those agonizing years.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

She suddenly wanted to run into boyfriend's arms.

He sent her a concerned look, but she only smiled in return.

And then he smiled lightly back, before he turned his head to glare at Sasuke, and Sakura's smile turned into a grin, before she put on a stoic expression.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

She remembered the conversation that she had had with Itachi when Sasuke came back, 'he never felt anything for you, so just forget the bastard.'

_Only now he supposedly did._

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

Now Sasuke was giving her this patronizing look.

He knew she was singing about him, but she just grinned, only this time she didn't hide it with a 'poker face'.

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

She was becoming more confident now, almost completely comfortable now, not wanting the song to end.

But she knew that when it was over, her boyfriend, Itachi, would take her to a movie, and so she supposed she had _something _to look forward too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the "Great job Sakura!" that was corrused repeatedly in the audience.

Now, although it was about Sasuke and her finally letting go of him once and for all, she had forgotten about him, until she finished the next chorus.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

She walked off the stage, toward her boyfriend, and they both began to walk toward the door.

She didn't move her eyes from Itachi's once.

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

When she finished the last line, she threw the microphone to the side, turning around as Itachi opened the door.

She looked straight at Sasuke, grinning, flipped him off, and then stuck out her tongue, before marching out the door, Itach's arm securely around her waist.

-Fin-

_Do you like it? Plz Review!_


End file.
